Out of this world
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - "Je vais t'apprendre l'extase, Ryûzaki..." Promesse due, promesse tenue ? :: Yaoi ::


**Out of this world**

_Ce mec a un truc. Autre que son air énigmatique toujours perdu dans ses pensées et son intelligence hors norme. Malgré son allure négligée, sa manie étrange d'avaler sucreries sur sucreries quand il réfléchit, ses profonds yeux noirs indéchiffrables, sa façon de replier ses genoux contre son torse quand il s'assoit…_

Oui, ce mec avait un truc, c'était indéniable. Une sorte d'aura imperceptible l'entourait, et atteignait tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui.

_Et en l'occurrence, vu qu'il ne connaît pas grand monde, moi. _

_Dès que je le regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance, une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans mes bras m'envahit._

C'était comme un pouvoir d'attraction, une sorte de magie…

_(La __gravitation__, ça doit être ça) En tout cas, ça devient vraiment insupportable. Pas qu'il me dégoûte ou quelque chose du genre, non. Son air de petit garçon effarouché est absolument kawai, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais c'est tout de même pas n'importe qui…  
L, mon pire et meilleur ennemi, que je suis censé haïr du plus profond de mon être, pour la simple bonne raison que je devrai le tuer pour assurer ma propre survie..._

Raito poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

Ce qui n'échappa visiblement pas à son associé.

_Kuso. Ça m'apprendra à le traiter intérieurement de petit garçon adorable !_

« **Un problème, Yagami-kun ?** »

_Et voilà, je le savais. Il remet ça…_

Le regard toujours fixé sur l'écran de son PC, il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers lui.

_Il doit prendre ça comme une des nombreuses preuves selon lui irréfutables que je suis Kira. Raah, sur le coup, j'ai vraiment envie de l'étrangler.  
__Un peu…_

Raito ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il dise, rien n'effacerait ses soupçons, et continua de l'observer, de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

Il paraissait triste, mélancolique, seul. Le genre de personnes qui n'avait jamais connu le bonheur.

_Il me fait presque de la peine._

Ce qui était peut-être le but, après tout. Non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à de telles manigances, il était bien plus intelligent que ça.

_Bon. Mais c'est vrai, quoi, depuis le début de l'enquête, je ne l'ai pas vu sourire une seule fois..._

Et puis, il était tellement solitaire…  
Il lui avait même avoué qu'il était son premier et seul ami. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être persuadé qu'il était Kira. Il avait raison, certes, mais ça, il ne lui avouerait que lorsque la mort l'emporterait loin de lui.

_Jamais connu le bonheur…_

Et en plus, il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre, puisque lui-même allait bientôt le tuer.

_Et si… Nan, quand même pas…_

_Si ?..._

Un sourire étirant ses lèvres à cette audace, il franchit d'un pas décidé le peu de distance qui les séparait et enserra tendrement ses épaules. Il sentit L se crisper à cette étreinte pour le moins inattendue, ce qui le fit sourire davantage encore.

Sa victime renversa sa tête sur son torse, le regardant avec ses grands yeux cernés de noir écarquillés.

« **Euh, Raito… Qu'est-ce qui te… **»

L'interpellé se pencha sur son visage et captura ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase.  
Sous le coup de la surprise, le fameux détective ne réagit pas, et quand son ami s'écarta de lui, il le regardait encore, tête penchée en arrière et yeux grands ouverts.  
Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma sans que le moindre son ne traverse la barrière de ses lèvres. Kira, les bras encerclant toujours ses épaules, le fixait d'un air amusé, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« **Tu… À quoi tu joues ?!  
**- **Je ne joue plus, Ryûzaki.  
**- **… Tu…  
**- **Je suis Kira.** »

Le brun se dégagea d'un mouvement tellement vif qu'il en tomba de sa chaise. Retenant un rire moqueur, Raito se baissa pour l'aider à se relever.

« **Ryûzaki…  
**- **Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Espèce de monstre…** »

Ignorant royalement sa réticence, le monstre en question enfourcha le bassin de ce pauvre L horrifié par ce brusque aveu, pourtant soupçonné depuis longtemps, et plaqua ses épaules contre le sol de sorte qu'il ne bouge plus.

« **Un monstre ? Hum… Peut-être.** »

Un sourire carnassier fendit son visage. Il sentit chaque muscle de son corps se raidir alors qu'il essayait de se libérer, en vain.

**« As-tu déjà été heureux, Ryûzaki ?  
**- **… Pardon ?  
**- **Est-ce qu'une seule fois dans ta vie tu t'es senti léger au point de sourire franchement ?  
**- **Pas que je me souvienne. Maintenant lâche-moi Raito !  
**- **C'est bien ce que je pensais. Arrête de remuer un moment et regarde-moi Ryûzaki !  
**- **Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !!** »

Agacé par son comportement, son tortionnaire plaqua une main contre sa gorge, ses doigts orientant son visage dans sa direction.

« **Alors je t'apprendrai. Ce que c'est, le bonheur.  
**- **… Espèce de sale pervers qui…  
**- **Baka ! Je ne te parle pas qu'au niveau sexuel ! Je te rendrai heureux, Ryûzaki.** »

Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire narquois, légèrement teinté de peur.

« **Comment peux-tu, toi, Kira, oser me parler de bonheur ?  
**- **Tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable ?  
**- **Tu es un meurtrier, un monstre ! Je suis ton pire ennemi ! Ton pire obstacle ! Ta seule ambition est de me tuer, et tu oses me parler de _bonheur_...**** Je n'ai jamais été heureux, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais été comme les autres, j'ai toujours été exclu, rejeté, humilié, et toi, mon futur _assassin_, tu prétends pouvoir me rendre **_**heureux **_**?!! **»

Plus il criait, plus les larmes inondaient ses joues pâles. La peur de mourir, et les souvenirs douloureux, aussi. Un tremblement convulsif dû à la colère, la tristesse et l'impuissance secouait son corps chétif.

_Y a pas à dire, il est vraiment adorable…_

« **Je te connais mieux que personne Ryûzaki. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis ton seul ami. Je sais précisément ce dont tu as besoin.  
**- **Tu **_**étais**_** mon seul ami, Raito.  
**- **Oui, si tu veux. **_**J'étais**_**. Et dans un instant, je serais ton amant.  
**-**Nooon !! Lâche-moi Yagami-kun ! Va-t-en !! Pas maintenant, pas maintenant que je sais que tu es…** »

Ses derniers mots se retrouvèrent happés par le baiser soudain que Raito lui offrit. Profitant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, il osa s'aventurer à la rencontre de sa langue, qu'il obligea à valser langoureusement avec la sienne. Le manque de souffle le força à mettre un terme à cet échange. Les yeux de L étaient de nouveau remplis de larmes, mais il ne tremblait plus, comme résigné à ce qui l'attendait.

« **Je ne veux pas que tu sois Kira, Raito. Je ne veux pas mourir…  
**- **Je ne suis pas obligé de te tuer…  
**- **Arrête ! C'est toi ou moi, tu le sais très bien !  
**- **Non. Si tu n'essaies pas de m'arrêter, je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer.  
**- **… Embrasse-moi.  
**- **… Ça veut dire que tu fermeras les yeux sur ce que tu sais ?  
**- **Ça veut dire que je me rends compte que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'en tenir là avec moi, donc puisque je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me laisser violer, autant en finir vite.** »

Vexé par son arrogance, le jeune tueur arracha d'un geste rageur le T-shirt de sa victime.

_Quel enfoiré…_

« **Oh non Ryûzaki. Je n'aurai pas besoin de te violer. Tu succomberas toi-même à la tentation…** »

Et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, ses dents se refermèrent agressivement sur un petit morceau de chair brune sur son torse, tandis que sa main se glissait à l'intérieur de son pantalon, caressant sa fierté avec insolence. Sentant avec satisfaction le désir se propager dans les membres de son vis-à-vis, il se déshabilla avec empressement avant de lui faire subir le même sort, malgré les coups de genoux, de poings et de pieds qu'il reçût. Il neutralisa non sans peine la résistance que lui opposait son partenaire, et réussit à le dénuder avec hargne. Il se repositionna au-dessus de lui, de façon à l'immobiliser au sol, et sentit avec joie son corps entier frémir au contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

« **Inutile de résister, Ryûzaki. Ton corps sait parfaitement exprimer ce dont il a envie…** »

Observant avec délectation ses joues se colorer, il fit ramper sa main le long de ses lèvres, son nombril et son bas-ventre avant de faire courir sa langue autour de sa virilité dressée, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise. L'englobant de ses lèvres, il entama une montée-descente enivrante. Il le sentit s'abandonner à lui, ses lèvres serrées et ses yeux ostensiblement fermés trahissant ses émotions. Ravi de son effet, Raito avala avec délice sa semence, puis remonta son visage au niveau du sien. Ses yeux se rouvrirent lorsqu'il sentit son souffle effleurer ses joues empourprées par la gêne et le plaisir. Kira déposa plus tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis sur ses joues, son front, son cou, ses mains se déversant en caresses effrénées sur son corps tout entier.  
Submergé par ces sensations que lui faisaient découvrir son ennemi juré, L enserra son corps de ses bras tremblants, s'accrochant désespérément à son dos et renonça à retenir les sons aigus qui montaient de sa gorge. De nouveau, les lèvres de Raito se refermèrent sur les siennes, avec passion cette fois. Il le sentit avec appréhension soulever son corps pour le positionner dos à lui, et déposer une myriade de baisers sur sa nuque, ses omoplates, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis plus bas, encore plus bas. Ses mains expertes glissèrent avec fougue sur ses côtes, son ventre, ses hanches, ses fesses, effleurant lascivement l'intérieur de ses cuisses légèrement écartées avant de revenir jouer avec son membre tendu, lui arrachant un sursaut de plaisir. Il porta ses doigts humides à son propre sexe, avant de les infiltrer entre ses lèvres, l'incitant à les lécher sans pudeur. Tandis que sa main redescendait le long de son dos pour se placer à son entrée, l'autre empoigna soigneusement ses cheveux pour pencher sa tête en arrière. Il mordilla affectueusement le lobe de son oreille et murmura :

« **Je vais t'apprendre l'extase, Ryûzaki, et t'emmener au-delà de ce monde... **»

Il embrassa sa gorge offerte, fit courir sa langue sur son flanc, puis sur ses fesses diablement alléchantes. Ses doigts s'immiscèrent avec patience dans ses profondeurs, le faisant gémir de plus belle. Il le prépara un instant à sa présence, puis se retira. Sa main s'agrippa à sa hanche, l'autre chercha la sienne pour la serrer et mêler leurs doigts fins frémissant d'excitation. Il nicha sa tête sur son épaule, la joue collée à la sienne, et le pénétra avec douceur. L se crispa à cette intrusion, mais se relâcha rapidement pour finalement se cambrer au rythme de ses allées et venues, son bassin accompagnant le sien en un ballet jouissif. Les gémissements de plaisir se muèrent en cris d'extase, déchirant le profond silence qui les enveloppait. Ensemble, ils atteignirent le paroxysme du plaisir, la semence du brun se répandant entre les doigts avides qui s'étaient refermés sur sa virilité, Raito se déversant dans son intérieur. Faisant durer l'allégresse, ce dernier noua ses bras autour du corps secoué de spasmes de son amant, et réussit à appeler Ryukku malgré son souffle saccadé et sa gorge asséchée :

« **Ryukku ! Le Death Note... j'y renonce ! Prends-le, va-t-en !! **»

Amusé par le spectacle saisissant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le shinigami éclata de son rire moqueur et s'éloigna en quête de son cahier.

« **Dommage, ça commençait à devenir intéressant... Sayonara, Raito ! **»

Soulagé, l'interpellé resserra encore son étreinte, et après un dernier coup de reins le propulsant toujours plus en son amant, se résigna enfin à se retirer.

Ils s'effondrèrent au sol côte à côte, exténués. Le souffle encore discontinu par tant de jouissance, L ne parvenait pas encore à saisir la portée des derniers mots de Kira.  
À qui parlait-il ? Et si… il s'agissait d'un shinigami ? Cela signifierait donc que Raito avait réellement renoncé à ce pouvoir mortel… Et par conséquent qu'il n'était plus Kira ?  
Son cœur s'emballant de nouveau, il se laissa rouler aux côtés de son amant, encerclant son corps de ses jambes et de ses bras à la manière d'un jeune koala. La tête lovée dans son cou, se mains nouées sur sa nuque, il lui souffla faiblement, de peur de voir ses espérances se briser d'un seul coup :

« **Tu as abandonné le Death Note… ?** »

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de Raito.

Il glissa une main dans sa chevelure soyeuse, bien que négligée, mêlant ses doigts à ses mèches d'un noir de jais, l'autre venant caresser délicatement son visage, effleurant avec tendresse ses lèvres et ses joues rosies par l'espoir.

« **Oui. C'est fini Ryûzaki. Il n'y a plus de Kira, plus de Death Note. Juste toi et moi, Ryûzaki et Raito, célèbre détective et banal étudiant. Deux amants qui viennent de se trouver et que rien ne pourra séparer… Ryûzaki, aishiteru.** »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le visage d'ordinaire sombre et fermé de L s'éclaira. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres, et ses iris brillèrent de l'éclatante lueur du bonheur.

« **Arigato, Raito…** »

Entraîné par un élan de reconnaissance, ce fût son tour de capturer ses lèvres avec passion.

Sentant leurs muscles s'ankyloser à cause de la moquette inconfortable et de leur immobilité, ils se relevèrent finalement et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient, ramassant leurs vêtement éparpillés sur le sol au passage.

Faisant basculer le brun sur son lit, Raito s'allongea à ses côtés et le serra contre lui, caressant sa peau nacrée du bout des doigts. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cœur, et avant qu'ils ne se laissent totalement sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, une voix déjà lointaine brisa encore le silence.

« **Ne, Ryûzaki… C'est quoi ton vrai prénom ?** »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for reading !  
Reviews ?_


End file.
